prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Fang
is the main antagonist in the movie Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. He used to be one of the members of Phantom Empire. History A long time ago, in order to gather despair to make himself stronger, he used his power to make her unable to walk, as well as dance. She fell into despair and gave him more power. He then lured Tsumugi to the Doll Kingdom, where she could dance, and made her think that the Cures are her enemies. He granted her the ability to control his Saiarks. Later, when the Cures have been in Doll Kingdom, in Pikarigaoka, he captured Blue and turned him into a doll. After that, he summoned a Saiark to fight the Cures. During the ball, when Seiji was out, he sent several Bee Saiarks, trapped him and he was also turned into a doll, just like what he did to Blue. He reappears again to announce Tsumugi of the Cures' arrival. When Tsumugi was finally moved by Lovely, he roped them with his threads, and trapped Tsumugi in a cage made of threads of despair. He even claimed that with Tsumugi's amount of despair, his power could surpass Queen Mirage. However, Lovely managed to enter the cage. She cheered on Tsumugi, which helped her to take back her hope. Black Fang became angry and used the despair he collected to transform into a monstrous form. He started to deliver despair all over the world and respectively defeated Honey, Fortune and Princess. Blue used his mirrors to contact to everyone all around the world and gave them the Miracle Dress Lights. But his power prevented the Lights' energy from entering the Kingdom. Lovely fought him hard, and Tsumugi cheered her on, which erased the despair as well as helped delivering the Lights' powers. The Shining Make Dresser appeared and along with the powers from supporters, it allowed Lovely to transform into her upgraded form, Super Happiness Lovely. She, along with Princess, Honey and Fortune combined to defend them from his attack. Taking back her wills and courage, she used her finisher, Miracle Love Motion, with the supporting powers from the other three, which defeated Black Fang. After his defeat, everything became normal again. Appearance He has orange eyes and curly dark purple hair. He wears a purple mask and a big green hat which sharpens in the end with a blue jewel. It also has a brown spade mark. He wears a long coat with the upper part being dark blue, and the rest is black. The front part is a pentagon with the blue background with yellow rims and a yellow spade. His inside clothes is a mahogany jumpsuit which also includes his shoes. He has blue bracelets and gloves. Relationships *'Orihara Tsumugi:' He was the one who made Tsumugi unable to walk or dance, which let her fall into despair and gave him more power. He lured Tsumugi to believe that the Cures are her enemies. When Tsumugi was eventually moved by Lovely's words, he trapped her in a cage of despair to make more despair. However, Lovely managed to rescue her. In the final battle, Lovely was supported by the Miracle Dress Lights as well as Tsumugi, and she was given the ability to become Super Happiness Lovely. She then used Miracle Love Motion, combined with her friends' powers, to defeat him. Powers As a member of Phantom Empire, he is able to summon Saiarks. He could create a world, as he created the Doll Kingdom. He could also use his power to make Tsumugi's legs unable to move in order to take despair from her. He could create ropes and cages of despair with his black threads. His powers can also transform living creatures into dolls. Trivia *He is the second movie main antagonist to have the word "Black" in his name, preceded by Black Hole. *He shares the same voice actor with Goyan, a villain from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Phantom Empire